fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MightM94
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MightM94! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) You'll need 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Anyway what do you need help with exactly? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I can't really help with ideas unless you want me to just throw ideas at you. Honestly, the best start, in my own opinion, is to make a magician in a canon guild, give them a unique trait or gimmick, and then expand their past and character from there. I also suggest starting with regular elemental magic; hell I can help you make it unique. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:12, March 19, 2015 (UTC) How about, Gales of Emotion (大風情, Oufuujou)? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:11, March 20, 2015 (UTC) The person who owns Werewolves, User:Highestbounty123, would be a better person to discuss it with, since, well, he owns it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, no, but firstly, how would it work? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:42, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, what is a Spiral Master? Or is that a work in progress? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:42, July 22, 2015 (UTC) That's fine and all, but it wouldn't really be considered a magic itself. It'd be more like a fighting style maintained through the application of magical manipulation. But yeah it's good. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:53, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Most requips revolve around a certain theme. Erza's is armour and swords (The Knight), Bisca's is like guns (The Gunner). So it should have a theme. If it's centered around combat, then it's The Warrior. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:50, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. But try and make drastic distinctions from The Knight. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:25, August 12, 2015 (UTC) There's none really, it's just a name. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:16, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Soul Blade Magic Sure, go right ahead. --Onic14(talk) 19:33, August 18, 2016 (UTC) So, you're unsure about the name? It sounds fine to me, there's nothing wrong with a name similar to Erza's. For example, for a requip using character of mine, his takeover style is called "The Paladin." I think the name you picked is fine. 07:03:17 Fri depends on what it does Per (This is my stage now!) 14:15, March 6, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 00:31, March 18, 2018 (UTC)